MiG (Red Alert 1)
The MiG is a ground-attack aircraft used by the Soviets during the Second World War. Background The MiG is a swept-wing fighter-bomber that mounts several missiles. MiGs are equipped with at least 3 undercarriage mount missiles, which are optimized for use against armoured targets. The MiG's reload extremely quickly and fly to and from their targets with equal speed, allowing savvy commanders to make strike after strike against an opponent. The missiles have a primitive homing apparatus, thus making it extremely difficult to successfully hit moving targets. Also, the MiG's had no means of attacking enemy aircraft except landed ones. Allied imitation The Allies stole vital data on the design of the Soviet MiG and began using the information to build their own prototype. The prototype was designed to drop a single, parachute-equipped atomic bomb and had improved armour; the prototype was superior to the standard Soviet version in both speed and durability, although its extreme cost and technical requirements meant that it couldn't be mass-produced. The nuclear payloads were able to take out most structures with one hit. The prototype appears in the Legacy Of Tesla mission. Field Commander S7 was given the task of destroying the prototype and all bases defending it. Once the prototype and facility were destroyed the project was terminated and no further attempts were made to replicate it. After the Second World War No MiG fighters were seen in action during the Third World War. When the Psychic Dominator Disaster occurred, the Red Army revived its legacy with the production of a new model, this time serving the role of a hit-and-run tactical aircraft outfitted with precision laser-guided bombs. They were notably called in by the Soviet hero known as Boris. Prior to the War of the Three Powers in a timeline altered by Anatoly Cherdenko, it is unknown whether either MiG model was utilized. However, a new MiG fighter, this time a dedicated interceptor fighter, specialized in taking on enemy aircraft, but having no means to attack ground targets. In-game This fast-attack craft carries a limited number of powerful and accurate missiles that are well suited against heavily armored structures or vehicles, making them the deadliest air unit in the game. They're very effective against extremely slow or stationary targets, although a fast moving target will sustain less damage. MiG's are weak as a few hits will take one down, especially from an Allied anti-aircraft gun. MiG's have to be reloaded at an airfield after every attack, but they have the quickest reload time once they land. Assessment Pros *Can be unlocked early in the game (only an airfield is required). *Effective against vehicles, ships and buildings. *Fast and maneuverable, able to respond quickly. *Better against tank than a Yak. *Powerful in numbers. *Reload extremely quickly. *Can be used to intercept armour columns. *Six MiGs together will destroy any structure or unit in the game. Cons *Poorly armoured. *Ineffective against infantry. *Must return to airfield for reloading. *Limited production on each airfield. *No air-to-air armaments. *Relatively expensive. *Useless against fast moving targets. Gallery File:MIG 1950.jpg|MiG render from a cutscene (appears to be a MiG-29) RA1_MiG_Russian_text.gif|Russian icon (showing a MiG-23) Videos File:Red_Alert_MIG|In action against a Medium tank Trivia *The MiG is portrayed by the MiG-23 Flogger or MiG-27 Flogger-D/J in the in-game sprite and the build icon. However, it is portrayed by the MiG-29 Fulcrum in the cutscenes. It is possible that the MiG-29 was an advanced prototype while the MiG-23 was the main version produced. The Mig-29 inspired the in-game unti for Red Alert 2. See Also * MiG (Red Alert 2) - The successor to the MiG during the Psychic Dominator Crisis. * MiG (Red Alert 3) - The air superiority fighter of the Soviets during the Third World War (Red Alert 3). * MiG (Generals) - China's multirole fighter in Command & Conquer: Generals. * Spy plane (Red Alert 1) - An unarmed reconnaissance aircraft of the Soviets during the Second World War. Category:Message boxes Category:Red Alert 1 aircraft Category:Red Alert 1 Soviet Arsenal